Day By Day
by hrselovr101
Summary: It's probably better if we just keep it professional, right? Following 107. One-shot. Linstead.


**It's probably better if we just keep it professional, right? **

Jay diverted his gaze away from hers. He didn't want to admit it to himself or to her for that matter, but he knew it was the smartest thing to do. He wanted to play it safe; who knew what Voight would do to his ass if he ever found out. Sucking in a breath, he glanced up to face Erin again. Her eyes were soft but serious. Jay knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," he muttered. As he was about to walk away to meet up with the rest of the unit, Erin tugged at his arm and drew him close to her, their bodies almost colliding. She was playing it close. Being this close to Jay could land her in Voight's office with one hell of a speech waiting for her if she wasn't careful. He smiled.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a slight nod. "It's easier said than done." Before Erin had a chance to reply, Jay had left his spot from right in front of her. He knew how to keep a girl on her toes.

…

"Halstead, send it!" Jay heard Ruzek yell from the other side of the warehouse. The Intelligence Unit had been investigating a warehouse that had been called in for suspicious activity only a few hours before. Jin had gained access to surveillance cameras nearby and discovered the suspect the Intelligence Unit was tracking had just entered the abandoned building only minutes ago. Voight was to his feet in an instant, leading the team out to their squad cars. They rushed to the site, adrenaline pumping through all their bodies.

"Lindsay, Halstead, take the back. Antonio and I will cover the front. Olinksy, Ruzek, keep watch," Voight barked. Erin and Jay parted from the group, stealthily making their way to the back of the warehouse.

"On my count," Erin heard Voight call through her com. She turned her head around, making sure Jay had her back.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"I got your back," he replied, somehow managing to make her smile.

"One, two, three—"

She and Halstead entered the dark, large building at the same time, taking in everything around them.

"Chicago PD," Jay yelled, "no one move." The two scanned the perimeter as Voight and Antonio appeared seconds later.

"Clear," Antonio called.

"We got nothing," Jay added. Voight glanced around, trying to find some clue that was supposedly hiding within the shadows.

"Something's here. Jin saw our suspect enter," Voight stated, lowering is gun.

"Uh, more like someone…" Fear crept into Erin's voice as she pointed to a person across from them. His jaw was covered in blood, a black eye visible. Jay was first to spot the suspect, drawing his gun to his chest instantly.

"Down and take cover!" he warned, dodging several bullets that had been shot his way. He managed to sneak behind a large column, shielding himself from the flying bullets now aimed for the rest of the team.

"You've got company," Jay heard Ruzek say through the static of his com. Jay left his spot from behind the column and ran towards Erin, who was putting up a good fight. She was reloading every few seconds, aiming perfectly at their suspect.

"Voight, we've got company," Antonio called. "Ruzek, Olinsky, get your asses in here."

Ruzek and Olinsky appeared in second, firing at anyone who got in their way. Barrels were tumbling over, bullets were hitting the walls of the warehouse…all hell had broken loose. Jay didn't notice Erin's disappearance from his side. She had managed to creep up right behind their suspect as Voight and Antonio covered her.

"Freeze and put your hands up!" she yelled. The suspect turned around slowly, raising his hands in the air while doing so. He shot Erin a terrifying smirk.

"What're you going to do, pretty face?" he sneered. Olinsky and Ruzek edged closer to him from the other side, hoping to cut off any path of escape.

"Give me a hard time, and I'll be sure to make your life a living hell," Erin snapped.

"I advise you to choose your words carefully," Ruzek added. Their suspect glanced around, realizing he was trapped. With quick and swift movements, he pulled out a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it right at Erin. Her heart skipped a bit and her breathing became heavy.

"Come any closer and this'll be her last day on Earth."

Jay exchanged looks with Voight and Antonio before lowering his gun. Antonio and Vought did the same, followed by Ruzek and Olinsky.

"Wow, Chicago cops can be smart when they want to be."

"That's not all we are," Jay snarled. He hated seeing Erin so vulnerable and fragile. It broke his heart. Their job was a risky one, sure. They put themselves in danger every day to keep the people of Chicago safe. But there was a thin line between danger and death. And Erin was looking at death if Jay didn't do something…fast.

"Let her go," Voight ordered, taking two steps closer to the wanted criminal.

"Tough guy are you?" he snickered.

"You have no idea," Olinsky muttered. The minutes ticked by with no rapid movements, only threatening glances exchanged between the team and the culprit. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a gunshot going off.

"Here's what's going to happen," Voight started to say, his raspy voice causing the hairs on their suspects skin to rise. "You're going to release my detective and we're going to take you in. If you hurt her in any way, I'll turn that other eye black before you can count to two," he finished.

"You mean like this?" Without any warning, their suspect pulled Erin into a headlock, drawing the gun closer to her head. "Like that? Who's going to save your detective now?"

"Take the shot, Halstead!" Jay heard Antonio call, who now had his gun held high.

"I don't have a clear shot!" he called back, his fingers shaking as they reached for the trigger on the gun.

"You're closest. Take the damn shot!" Voight commanded. Jay couldn't bring himself to do it. Erin was right in his line of sight. The next moment was a hazy blur. All Jay saw was their target go down. Erin was thrown from his grasp and landed hardon the concrete a few yards away. Voight and Antonio moved in closer, their eyes focusing on the lifeless body lying in front of them. Olinsky tucked his weapon in its holster, walking over to stand next to Voight and Antonio.

"What the hell was that?" Voight half asked, half yelled.

"I took the shot. Hell, Halstead looked like a deer in the headlights," Olinsky remarked. Jay knew he had messed up. And Voight would never let him forget it. He took a few breaths as he recomposed himself and sprinted over to Erin. Ruzek was already by her side.

"I got her," Jay said, motioning for Ruzek to join the others. Jay bent over, offering an arm to Erin as she opened her eyes and reached for her head.

"What the hell happened?"

"I didn't take the shot," Jay replied softly. He looked her over, noticing a cut right above her eyebrow which she received from her fall. He gently brought his hand to her face, running a finger over it. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse," she croaked. After taking a minute to decompress, she reached for Jay's hand. "Help me up?" He reached for her arm and lifted her up, bringing her close to him. Jay could still feel her body trembling. "You're okay now." His eyes were soft and met hers. She gave him a faint smile.

"I know."

The two walked over to the rest of the unit.

"You okay?" Voight asked with concern.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine."

…

She was slow to her feet that night. Her head hurt less, yet at times, it felt the room was spinning. She hugged her robe closer to her chest as she answered the door.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" She was glad he came. There was something about his presence that made everything better. She nodded her head, living the door open. Jay followed her inside, closing the door with his foot. He helped himself to a beer and joined Erin on the couch.

"Doing better?" he asked, draping an arm around the cushion.

"My head is still giving me one hell of a headache," she muttered, moving closer to Jay for warmth. He rubbed her shoulder with the pad of his thumb and sighed quietly.

"Our job's never easy." Erin chuckled.

"You think?"

"Just seeing you out there today..."

"Don't get all soft on me now, Halstead." She shifted so her head was now resting on his chest, the rest of her body stretched out on the couch.

"All I'm saying is, I should have been the one to put an end to that ass, but I didn't."

"Alvin did."

"You were in my line of sight." Erin gave him a questioning look.

"Maybe my feelings got in the way, too." She smiled.

"Maybe," she teased. They stayed in a comfortable silence, Jay taking a sip from his beer every now and then. He lazily let his arm drop and took her hand in his.

"Does this count as keeping things professional?" He heard Erin laugh.

"One day at a time."


End file.
